


Erotic Asphyxiation

by Miss_Nocturna



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), Peaky Blinders RPF
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nocturna/pseuds/Miss_Nocturna
Summary: Inspired and loosely based by the Peaky Blinders (Season 3) scene between Princess Tatiana Petrovna and Tommy Shelby.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Erotic Asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

> ***This fanfic contains gifs from the actual episode for added intensity. No copyright infringement is intended over the gifs OR the show/episode that inspired this.***

As usual, the Shelby family dinner wasn't a drama free one. By the time everyone but the two of you left your home at Arrow House, Tommy was stressed as usual. You left him to his Irish Whisky and disappeared upstairs, but just as you were getting ready to undress the bedroom door opens. The Peaky Blinder - clad in his usual formal attire all except for the Newsboy Cap - stepped closer to you as you stood near the back of the room. Clearly sexually charged, he doesn't ask for your approval. 

Tommy embraces you close, placing his hands on the small of your back and pulls your lips close to his. Instead of kissing you just yet, he trails down and buries his face into the crook of your neck. 

_"I want to try something new tonight."_ , Tom says into your skin. His warm breath dancing against your bare flesh. 

_"Anything."_ , you reply as he elevates his eyes to meet yours. 

Slowly descending to the floor, Tommy kneels in front of you. His eyes never leave yours. 

_"Choke me."_ , His glacier blue eyes stare up and into your soul with utter seriousness.

Without contesting you slip off your dinner gown and step out of it; your sweet spot just inches away from Tommy's face as he trails his hands as far as his arms will stretch along your backside.

You gently grab a handful of the longer hair atop Tommy's head and rake your fingers through it, guiding his head closer to your mound. Tommy grazes his lips against you, sending a chill throughout your body. As his lips trail down, slightly agape, he slips his tongue inside of your walls and flicks its warmth against you tenderly. Holding back the urge to moan, you grasp onto Tommy's hair tighter and let him know he's doing it just right. With one hand still grasped on your ass, Tom reaches around with the other and spreads you gently so he can find that tender spot so much easier. It only takes seconds to cum - and cum so loudly - feeling that wet tongue against your clit and it makes your knees tremble weakly.

 _"Now put your hands around my neck and let's fuck."_ , Tommy suggests in that deep voice of his, licking the taste of you on his lips as his eyes look up to meet you again.

For the first time ever, you slide your hands down around Tommy's neck. His blue eyes pierce yours even harder now that he's at your submission. He undoes his fly and pulls out his hardening cock without releasing eye contact, pumping it just a few times until it's rock hard. Exerting force, you push Tommy on his back onto the floor and mount him without a second's pause.

He took care of you so quickly and easily just seconds ago that it was only fair to make this exactly how he would want it. The wetness of your own cum and his saliva make insertion pleasureful as Tommy slips up into you. Sliding your hands against the length of his neck, you squeeze tighter.

 _"Is this how you want it, baby?"_ , you breathe, riding his perfect cock.

 _"Yeah!"_ , Tommy manages to yell out into the air. His face is beginning to turn red and beads of sweat begin to form.

His face is full of pleasure as the high rises. Tommy closes his eyes for seconds at a time to savor the feeling as your hands tighten gradually against his neck and his peak nears. Rocking your hips you take Tommy into you as much as your body will allow. You can feel your next surge building as the force of Tommy's thrusts grow quicker.

You know your Tommy all too well and can tell when he's just seconds from bursting. Tightening your grip intensely around his neck, your restriction is strong enough that even his moans were strained. You allow him to take the lead, bucking up forcefully into you as his most powerful cum penetrates your very core. His throbbing dick sends you into an orgasm with him as you choke him red in the face, loving every bit of it.

You release force immediately and roll off as Tommy takes his first breath of air. He desperately grabs for his tie and rips it off, then loosening the buttons on his collared shirt as he fights to suck in the unrestricted oxygen. The color immediately begins to flush back into his face and his freckles drown beneath the sweat.

 _"That was fuckin' amazing."_ , he finally says, smiling enough to show his dimples.

 _"Good. Tomorrow it's your turn to choke me while you fuck **my** brains out."_, you reply with a mischievous, satisfied smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Here's an extra gif for you to stare at.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> If at ANY point in time any of the 8 gifs in this fic stop working, please tell me (mistress-gif on Tumblr / Joker_Fleck on Twitter) so I can fix them promptly.


End file.
